Approximately 40 children die annually and many more suffer debilitating injuries after being left inadvertently in vehicles. The deaths are usually the result of heat stroke or hypothermia. A busy or hectic schedule is the primary cause behind a parent or guardian leaving a child in a vehicle inadvertently. In other words, the parent or guardian simply forgets that the child is in the vehicle. Similar occurrences can happen with the disabled, infirm and elderly.
It would be advantageous to develop a seat belt alarm system configured to alert users to the presence of an infant or child, or disabled, infirm or elderly person in a vehicle. More advantageously the seat belt alarm should be portable and adaptable to various seat belt types.